Pedigree Felony
by RikuMewKira
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Auction! We have before you a selection of the finest of this submissive species. Make them your maid or toy, it's up to you. All are trained and obedient! Warning: Lemon, Mpreg, Drugs, Slavery, Abuse all in chapters to come.
1. Neko Nightmares

Cries of pain echoed through the cavern. A shrill rattling of metal vibrating against metal danced off the high ceiling. The cage bars shook as hands pulled and pushed at the thick iron rods. Whole stacks of the cages shook as the brave few head butted the strong cage doors. The latch supported with two extra locks, each begging for an individual key. Shrieks filled the air as nails were broken, fingers fiddling with the screws holding the cage together. None of the captives understanding the cages were welded together.

"Silence!"

The room fell quiet, the stench of urine growing stronger as some lost control of their bladder. Panic set in, tears filling frightened eyes. The amount of excrement in many cages increased as the man entered the room. The jingle of keys held no excitement. Not a single captive had plans to escape, no hope to free them self from the  
hell they faced.

"Today's the start of your favorite week." Wicked laughter filled the stone room. The man spun to face a horrified creature. "Each one of you shall be tested to see your quality, not a single one of you have made it through testing before. Many will this time, we have new standards from the government." He stomped his foot twice, summoning in more men. "We shall begin with the youngest females."

* * *

Each year, about the end of the current one, an auction occurred for the upper crust. Only the finest were in attendance. Those from military and government family ancestry, along with men and women who were born to skilled guild masters and famed peoples, as well as few inventors and wealthy thieves, and occasionally a mobster or mafia boss would join the gala. This was a special auction, no fine art was sold. Not a piece of pottery or an ancient family recipe from a well-to-do family. The money never went to a charity or the starving lower class, in fact nobody knew it's destination.

This auction sold souls. Weak and feeble animals. They sat in miserable cages, taken from their homes and villages, husbands and wives, their babies left to starve in their cribs and their crops to whither. These creatures were toys, unworthy of freedom and the joy of security. Reservations, plots of protected lands, were forbidden by the High Ruler. No place was safe, these inhuman bodies were caught easily. Any harm to a human led these creatures to awful deaths, creating an entire submissive species.

They lay beneath humans, these sickly monsters. Their bodies deformed and wrong.

This was the month prior, each creature was to be tested for how they would serve their soon-to-be masters. Many dreaded the coming of when they were chosen as the next generation of slaves, preferring their life in the little cage in the rank dungeon. They learned to  
appreciate the safety they felt cuddled into the cold corners of their personal prison.

There was a separate room, filled with larger cages and more lighting. The stench of despair and fear was heavy, but dull in comparison to the odor of feces and sweat. The room was always warm, many bodies exhausted by the humid air. The captives hair was always dripping with the bodies fluid, tongues always hung out as they panted, eyes half lidded in a barely conscious state.

These were victims who were not purchased in years past. They were kept in an excellent shape, fed and cleaned more regularly then their unseal extend counterparts. They whined much less. Only pawing occasionally at the bars, weak from the heat. This particular selection from the species were being tested, checking to make sure they could cope to high temperatures. For the winter, many moaned as their body was weakened by frozen shivers and some passed in a lonely fit of silenced hypothermia.

Another room was hidden better than the rest. It's wall crumbling and floor creaking with cries for much needed repair. These were the trouble makers, the ones who called for revolution in a native tongue. Most were males, untamable monsters that were often unsold and used to breed with the other females that were unsold after several years. These were the unwanted and the broken, many returned from their masters or were unpurchased after five years of auctions. The elderly and sick breathed out their dying breathe in some of these cages.

Squeals filled the room as light shined in, several humanoids covering their eyes as a guard entered. He lit torches around the room and smiled at the caged beings. "Looks like we have to find our strongest pedigree," the man snickered, "good thing I know the best one." His yellow eye fell on the single cage in the center of the room. The naked being growled back, barking something in an unknow language. "I know you don't like me or any of us, but your family was given off a couple years ago. You have no reason to fight." The acid green eyes glared from behind the metal, a growl breaking from his throat as he launched himself at the man. The guard laughed as the creature slammed into the bars. "You will be auctioned away this year."

The brave male howled as he felt a shock in his gut, he collapsed on the floor of his filthy cage.

**A/N: Hi again.**

**Anybody who has read my past (now deleted) works may remember one about Neko's. Here is my attempt for redemption.**

**I hope it turns out well...**

**R&R and I may update!**

**Thank you~!**


	2. Wed Royal

Roxas smiled softly, his white teeth showing as he fawned over himself in the mirror. He played with the collar of his top, fidgeting with the sleeves. The teen looked further then his collar, to his swollen chest. He sighed and tried to adjust how his tender breasts filled the new bra. His eyes fell lower.

His right hand slipped to his stomach, rubbing in gently circles around his belly button. He couldn't help but giggle as it tickled the stretched skin. He let his left hand join his right on his tummy, the fingers gracing the flesh. Roxas smiled as he felt a kick, looking in the mirror. He imagined his husband, the most valued General serving the King, holding him from behind. He imagined the brunette holding and kissing his belly.

"Roxas," a hushed voice called for him.

"Xion, where's Tifa?" He smiled at the little girl, watching her ears  
perk at the sound of her mother's name.

"She said to get you, the King is here." The six year old girl reached for her tail, wringing it as she told Roxas the message. "Why is he here?"

Roxas knew why she asked, the King bought Nekos only for use in private fights with other Nekos. Being a Neko herself, Xion was scared of the man entering the mansion. Her pointed ears drooping and her tail limp, the little girl hugged Roxas' leg as she whimpered.

"Honey, he has invited me to come with him to the auction. I can't tell him I refuse, I'll have dishonored my husband and people." Roxas squatted down to look eye to eye with the young girl. "You know I don't like the Neko fights." She nodded and hugged Roxas, she was shaking.

Roxas stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He wandered down the hall and wondered what to say, he knew nothing about the King except his relationship with Sora. Roxas  
smiled before entering the room, hoping this would be an occasion his husband would come home for. But no brunette stood conversing with the silver haired royal, nobody but Tifa who poured a cup of tea for the broad man.

"Well, looks like Sora wasted no time with you Roxas." Riku smiled when he saw Roxas' belly.

"Yes, but with the war, he was uncertain of when he'd be home." Roxas sat down and smiled as Tifa brought him a saucer and cup before hurrying off. Roxas eyed the High Ruler, watching as Riku's aquamarine eyes as he sipped the hot drink. "How long do you think it will take? The war and all. It's so empty without Sora here," Roxas sighed as the King looked up at him.

"I can't say, there is no sign that they will give up. They even have women fighting with their troops."

Roxas nodded silently, Riku looked out the window to the garden. The conversation had fallen, just like every other conversation the two tried to have. They were only known to each other as General's wife and High Ruler. They cared very little for one another's company, but if Sora was pleased so was the pair.

"We'd best get going."  
-

Roxas felt sick as they sat in the showroom, the converted theater full of people he was unfamiliar with. The ceiling rose high, leaving the attendees far below. Even the highest balcony, could not reach the vaulted ceiling. Roxas looked up at the mosaic design that must have taken months. Detailed scenes from great performances captured forever with centimeter sized tiles.

His eyes traced the designs before falling upon the chandelier. The gold-plated light fixture sparkled with the light of many candles. The electric candles dimmed suddenly, slowly in a manner that shushed the crowd. Roxas eyed the glass and crystal dangling from the chandelier.

His eyes went to the stage as a spotlight came up. It's blazing circle of light illuminating the blood red curtains that hung from their track. Roxas' heart rate shoot up as he watched the curtain sway on one side. It was about to begin, and he was to buy a Neko. He had to pull one from the stage, the beautiful wood floor beneath the heavens.

A man appeared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and our dear High Ruler," he paused as people clapped for Riku, "welcome to the 99th Annual Aution!" The man paused as the crowd clapped, lifted chins supporting wicked smiles. "As traditional, we shall bring forth a specially selected Neko. This wild creature is untamable and perfect for the King's fights."

Roxas leaned forward. _What is that delightful smell? _He hid a moan as Riku looked at him curiously.

Riku's eyes returned to the stage as a cage rose from the floor. He grinned. He was close enough to see the lean body, solid and tall. He could see  
chiseled features, the Neko's abdomen an artwork of prominent muscles. The angry creature growled against a gag, his face and hair covered. He shook his head as the bag was torn away, his red hair shaking loosely. His acid eyes set on the King, he growled.

"This is a prize catch, a warrior from his village. His genitals are quite large and his health is superb. You can use the Neko for breeding and fighting. He is violent and strong, a monster of a Neko." The announcer smiled beside the cage. "High Ruler are you pleased?"

Riku was about the reply, but felt a slight breath against his ear. "I am pleased, I am greatful for this gift, but must give it off." A gasp filled the audience. The Neko's ears perking. "I shall present this to a dear friend's family. Today, beside me is the wife of my highest general and friend. He is heavy with their first child, and he is hidden behind walls each day afraid to go out. I shall hire the best to train this Neko to guard the mother and child."

Riku smiled at the Neko.

A hopeful, sincere smile.


	3. Sudden Submission

**A/N****: I will be using a lot of Latin, I don't actually know it very well... Thank google translate for the rough attempt I present here for your reading entertainment. Look it up yourself. I decided the Nekos needed their own Language. **

**As always, please review, favorites don't tell me what you like about the story, and more followers doesn't inform me of your take on an event.**

* * *

The creature growled at the blonde as the man approached him. He stared with hateful green eyes as his _owner_ approached. His ears fell back as he stood to face his _master_. "Ego non am objectum," the animal spat.

Roxas froze, he didn't know what the Neko had said. He had heard of their belief of curses. He looked at his swollen tummy, Sora's unborn baby. His hand instinctively went to his stomach, fear filling him. This naked animal was nothing like Tifa, not even close to sweet Xion. This Neko was evil, he was a monster.

The creature sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring as he eyed Roxas. "Sunt vos homo, sive mulier?" He waited for an answer, curiosity filling his countenance. He growled and struck the bars when no response was given.

Roxas stood stunned and reached for his handbag. It took him a couple of minutes of shuffling, but he finally pulled out a piece of cloth. It was a pale pink in color, a festive pattern of pastel yellow peonies floated across the cloth. Tifa had given it to him, "a test" she had said.

"I don't think you understand me, but supposedly you have an amazing sense of smell. If you do, I have other Nekos at home. One said it would help you if I do this." Roxas threw in the cloth, backing up in fear of an attack.

The redheaded humanoid picked up the cloth, it's ears pressed back. He sniffed it lightly, watching his master carefully. His eyes rolled back and he pressed the small section of cloth to his face. Roxas heard the moan as the Neko inhaled deeply. Roxas screamed as the creature looked at him with hateful eyes. Roxas put his hands around his tummy as the Neko's tail puffed and the fire red hair rose.

"Where did you get this? _Ubi?!_" The Neko shouted, his voice thundering.

"My Neko, she gave it to me. She helps me, she helps me do my housework." Roxas looked weak at the angered creature.

"Meus gnata? A girl, a child? Does your lady...does she have a child?" His tail had lost its bristle, his voice was less course, and he had begun to slip to his knees.

"She has a little girl, her name is Xion."

Roxas watched the Neko slump over in his cage. He watched as tears poured down the humanoids face. He watched a the man sobbed, curled up before Roxas, whom he just tried to frighten.

"What's wrong?" Roxas knelt before the cage, looking was compassion at the caged creature.

"My mate, we had a girl. Xion, she was beautiful, like her mother." The Neko held the cloth to Roxas' face. He looked to his pregnant master, whining weakly as he fell into submission. His desire to be with his mate beyond his will to fight.

"I'm sorry all this has happend to your people, I really am." Roxas sighed as he reached through the bars.

The creature watched the hand carefully, looking instead at Roxas. He growled as Roxas let his arm still, inches from the Neko's shoulder. Roxas smiled softly as the redhead began to sniff the pale flesh, the male trying to figure out what the hand was for. Roxas dropped his hand slowly.

Roxas blushed. "I need help standing up."

The Neko nodded and stood, he reached through the bars and gently tugged up the pregnant man. Roxas' eyes rolled back as the Neko touched his side, the scent growing. He slipped in the man's arms, but the creature caught him before he fell. He heard a grunt as the creature set his feet on the ground, but Roxas was gone. He was lost in the scent, it triggered him. He moaned quietly as the Neko's hand moved up his spine to his shoulder. The Neko turned the blonde to see the problem, he growled when he saw Roxas' glazed eyes and the erection burning in Roxas' pants.

"Get your hands off him!" Riku barked as he walked into the room.

The Neko watched with fearful eyes at the silver haired King. He puffed his chest, the hair standing on end as he tried to be the dominant male. He growled at the King as the human approached his master, a mother-to-be.  
The King sneered at the Neko, anger in his countenance. "Roxas we must return you and this Neko to your estate. Is there anything you need from me?" Riku's mouth watered, his eyes tracing Roxas' beautiful ass and the soft features of his face.

"No, your highness. Only a ride home." Roxas turned and smiled, stroking his tummy as he headed for the door. Roxas turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "Would it be alright if we uncaged this poor creature?"

"That would be ludicrous, the animal has already tried to escape before." Riku froze before he mentioned what he had heard. He'd paid the guards to hear what the Neko had done, it was nothing shirt of a monster. The creature had killed more than one guard and started riots within the cages. "I think it is a bad idea, horrific."

"He will be fine Riku." Roxas smiled gently as he began to walk to a basket on the floor.

Riku frowned and growled at the redhead, spitting at its face. He unlocked the cage and stood back, watching as the naked creature charged at Roxas. Riku stared in horror, unable to scream for a guard. The Neko froze though, stood by his master. The creature, known for dismantling the guards, watched Roxas go through a basket of clothing with great interest. Riku stared as the Neko careful took what clothes were handed to him, avoiding contact with his kind master, and covered his filthy body.

"Sit," the quiet order slipped from Roxas' lips as he pulled out a brush. The scent coming back, his sense of balance failing.

The Neko sat, his body quick to respond to his master. He whined as a brush of boar bristles tugged on his tangled hair. A comb, produced from the clothing basket, proved no better. He sat patiently as Roxas tried desperately to brush out the Neko's wild hair. Giving up with a sigh, Roxas tossed the two tools back into the bucket.

The Neko stood and balanced the pregnant man, worry in his eye. He was certain that once he was home, with Tifa in his arms, everything would be better. He could let his master rest, the man was as weak as the women smelling their true mate. The Neko froze and wiped the idea from his mind, the man was pregnant he had already found his true mate.

The King moved in and took Roxas' arm, walking with the pregnant man as Axel supported his master. Axel carried the blonde man's weight to the carriage waiting in the front of the building. He tried to remain calm as he looked at all his friends being tugged around naked by their human masters.

"Axel!" Axel clicked his tongue when he heard his name called. "Qualis de tui coniugis?"

Axel froze, turned his head and clicked his teeth. Hatred burning in his emerald eyes. He growled, not feeling Roxas stop and look at him. "Ipse est praegnans. Ipse invenit euis non quæsivit," Axel snarled at the pink haired Neko being dragged by his new owner.

"Let's go home," Roxas whined. He took hold of Axel's shoulder, weakly begging the Neko to forget of what happened.

Axel looked into his master's eyes and nodded, the realization of selfish desire lulling him back into submission.


	4. Garden of Eden

Roxas smiled as sunlight blessed his face, the warm rays kissing his soft cheeks. He giggled with Tifa as Xion ran around the garden. He smiled as she pouted and sat on the grassy ground, giving up on her mission. She looked at the incomplete bouquet of flowers at her feet. It was gorgeous as it was, but she claimed it was missing something. Tifa smiled gently, whispering to Roxas that he should help, setting a piece of baby's breath on his lap.

Roxas smiled gently, watching the young girl pout at the ground, nodding as he struggled to get out of the chair. He stroked his belly as he stood up. "Not long now, huh baby?" He smiled at the swollen flesh, in love with the baby inside. He waddled over to Xion, his body off balance and awkward. He squatted beside her, smiling at her bouquet.

"I can't find it," she pouted as she looked between the flowers and Roxas.

"Are you looking for your mommies favorite flower?" Roxas couldn't fight the smile on his lips.

"Yes, and it's not in the garden." Xion's pout turned and faced Roxas, tears obvious in the beautiful gems.

"You know why?" Roxas slipped the flower to Xion, smiling as she shook her head. "Flowers aren't like people, if you see them too much you don't always like them in the end."

Xion looked at Roxas with _those_ eyes. She had the eyes of a child about to spill wisdom that only an adult could know, the eyes of a blessed child that should face no sadness. "Does that mean you don't like Sora, because he's not around a whole lot?"

Roxas frowned for a moment, tears threatening to fall as Roxas thought of his husband. He smiled at Xion though, he knew the truth, she should listen to the truth of all the answers possible.

Roxas spoke quietly, "I love Sora very much. He may be far away, but he's left a piece of himself here. This belly," Roxas poked it gently as Xion laid her ear against it, "holds his baby. He gave me a part of him until he comes home, he gave me something that will help you always love a person-..."

"Hope."

Roxas looked at Xion with proud eyes. He loved her, he loved her like she was his own baby. He had held her when she was a sobbing toddler, scared and uncertain of the new world she was forced into. Roxas smiled and stroked her ears.

"Let's go show this to mama," Roxas' words were barely a whisper, but Xion stood up with great joy.

She helped tug up the pregnant man, giggling as he struggled and grunted. Her smile was so bright, her head flinging back as she laughed once Roxas stood. Her hugged her and kissed the top of her head, so excited to have his own baby soon. She grabbed his hand and ran over to Tifa, not realizing Roxas had limits.

Roxas started gasping, sweat dripping down his face. His eyes wide in pain, a whine deep in his throat. Tifa stared in shock and Xion looked back as Roxas took back his hand. She dropped the bouquet as Roxas moved a hand to his stomach.

"Axel!" Tifa panicked, screaming in fear as Roxas fell to his knees. "Axel, something's wrong with Roxas!"

Axel ran out of the house, his legs nearly slipping out from underneath him. His tail puffed as Roxas completely collapsed onto his side. The Neko ran out, shoving past his mate and kneeling over the blonde human. His eyes wide and his heart racing, he watched Roxas groan in pain.

"Tifa, call the doctor." Axel looked up at his fearful wife, an uncontrollable anger filled him. "Tifa, go. Go now!" A growl tore through Axel's throat as Xion tried to come towards Roxas. "Xion go with your mother. Both of you go, now!"

They ran off, tears coming to Tifa's eyes. She had never seen her mate this fearful. She had never been able to smell anything but dominance from her mate...but he was scared, terrified... Axel was up to something, there was something dark in his heart. She looked back, watching out the window.

Axel looked back to Roxas, glad to see his mate and daughter run off. He looked at the pregnant man below him. "Roxas, breathe." He looked at the man's belly, periodically checking his pants, to see if his water had broken. He looked around quietly, smiling at the vulnerable man. "Roxas..." Axel nuzzled the boys neck, fear strong in the Neko's voice.

The redhead heard a howl, a sad scream. But thinking the sound poured from Roxas, he panicked and grabbed the blonde's hand. He picked up the man, carrying him bridal style to the master bedroom. Axel laid him on the bed, setting pillows behind the pregnant man.

"Sora..." Axel's ears twitched as he glanced at Roxas. "...the baby..."

A hatred filled Axel at the sound of that name, something revolting filled his heart as he looked at the weak human beside him. He growled and crawled over Roxas's body. He grinned as his mouth neared Roxas' ears.

"Vos eritis mea."

**A/N: **

**Alright... I love you guys and thank you for following me and joining me on this mission of mine to complete a series for the first time in my life... But I really love reviews and they really motivate me to continue. **

**Please leave me some reviews...**

**Like I'm really trying to leave intense cliffhangers... So if I'm doing good, let me know.**

**Would you like if I left an idea or a question for you to review on? **

**_This _****is****_ for you guys. Talk to me!_**


End file.
